


So Happy I Could Die

by orphan_account



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Children, Difficult Decisions, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-06
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:05:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A Stemily and Bechloe story that I hope you read and like.





	So Happy I Could Die

**Author's Note:**

> The first chapter will focus on Beca and Chloe mainly. Enjoy.

Beca tiredly rubbed her eyes, needing to finish her new song to release Friday. She played it over and groaned, there was something missing and she wasn't sure what exactly it was. She looked through her song library and clicked on a song with a beat that would work with her current thing. She ended up going with Marilyn Manson's The Beautiful People.

"Come to bed." Chloe groaned and Beca turned and smiled at her. "Seriously, it's cold."

"Alright." Beca said turning and sending in the song and shutting down her laptop. She walked to bed and laid down, wondering how different her life would have been if she'd stayed with Jesse. "Chloe, do you ever think we'll have kids?"

"Maybe." Chloe said and Beca left it at that. It wasn't that she wanted kids, but she certainly didn't not want kids sometime in the future. She was happy with her youth as it was, but she wanted a kid before she got too old to actually be able to play with them. "I think that in a few years, kids will be good for us."

"Yeah." Beca said before closing her eyes and falling into a peaceful slumber. When she woke up in the morning Chloe was off to work. She was happy that her girlfriend was happy teaching music, but she wished that it allowed for more flexible hours. Beca smiled as she walked into their kitchen and saw a box of doughnuts meaning that Chloe had went for a counterproductive run.

She was snapped out of it whenever she heard a knock on her door. She grabbed a doughnut and went to answer the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see Emily standing there in the rain looking like a wet puppy. She let her friend in and grabbed her a towel.

"What brings you here?" Beca asked and Emily shrugged. "How's college going?"

"I graduated a week ago." Emily said and Beca frowned. She had missed her friend's graduation, but she had a meeting that absolutely couldn't be rescheduled with some big music tycoon that wanted her to make a remix of a Lana Del Rey song. "It's cool, you have music biz stuff to deal with. Chloe came and gave me the gift you'd picked out."

"Okay I was wondering where that went." Beca said and Emily laughed before looking down. "So, what's bothering you?"

"I saw Stacie." Emily said and Beca herself knew how the girl felt about Stacie. "I was giving a speech, saw her, and fucked it up."

"That's kind of cute." Beca said and the two of them spent the day talking until Chloe came home. Beca immediately hugged her girlfriend and Chloe kissed her before hugging the newly graduated Emily. "Emily has girl problems."

"Don't phrase it like that." Emily said and Beca laughed. "I saw Stacie and I was reminded that I really like her. I miss her too, I mean, she said hi at graduation, but she was with some guy."

"How about we invite some friends over tomorrow for dinner?" Chloe asked and Beca nodded. "You are spending the night and telling us all about your girl problems with Stacie."

"Um, okay." Emily said, happy she didn't have an actual job. She slept in the guest room of Beca and Chloe's unbelievably nice home, which still baffled her to this day.

"So, I was wanting to ask you something." Chloe said and Beca looked at her, a slightly frightened look on her face. "I realize if I would have waited you could have bought something better, but this is the best I could get."

"What?" Beca asked confused and Chloe got on one knee. She took out a box and Beca nodded, tears brimming her eyes. "I'll marry you."

"I had a speech babe." Chloe said and Beca pulled her up and hugged her. "I guess I can reuse it as my vows, but change a couple of things."

"Yeah, let's bang." Beca said pulling Chloe on top of her. She entangled her hand in Chloe's hair and kissed her, moaning slightly at the feel of the taller woman's hand on her stomach.

"I can hear you!" Emily yelled through the other room. Beca groaned and walked to Emily's room, the ring on her hand. "Sorry did I interrupt some- oh my god Beca! Shit you guys bang your brains out, I'll get some headphones and watch YouTube or something."

"Wow, thanks Em." Chloe said, sarcasm evident in her voice. "I totally would have not fucked her brains out without your permission."

"Your sarcasm hurts me Chlo." Emily said holding a hand over her heart. That night Chloe didn't get as lucky as she thought, but she fell asleep in her fiance's arms. She'd have to tell Aubrey tomorrow during the dinner she'd secretly been planning all week. It was a good thing that Emily had come over when she did upset about Stacie because she had forgotten to invite her.


End file.
